What life ? what dream ?
by Daiya
Summary: ..OS, sérieux, 01?02x01.. La vie est elle la recherche d'un bonheur illusoire ? Car lorsque vour êtes seul, quand vous n'êtes plus rien, est ce vraiment le plaisir que vous recherchez ? Ne serait ce pas plutôt l'oubli ? résumé de Puriel


**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : What life ? What dream ?**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Toujours pas à moua !**

**Genre : POV Duo en italique. Un petit peu déprimant lol. Et puis langage un peu vulgaire (ne soyez pas choqué(s)s ;) )**

**Couple : 01?02+01**

**Note : Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer mes autres fics en cours (entre le boulot et la pression, je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire, et croyez bien que ça me déplait fortement !). Alors je vous offre ce petit OS. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**_What life? What dream?_**

Il tremblait de plus en plus violemment.

_Il faut que ça s'arrête_

Son mouvement avant-arrière s'accentua.

Entourant ses jambes de ses bras, il serra un peu plus fortement les dents.

_Pitié_

_Stop_

_J'en peux plus…_

Il devrait être déjà là !

Il détestait les gens en retard, surtout dans ces moments **là**.

_Vite, dépêche-toi_

_Je ne le supporte plus_

Sa tête se cogna bruyamment contre le mur

Une fois

Deux fois

Trois fois

Seulement ça ne partait pas.

La douleur restait présente, un peu plus forte chaque seconde qui passait.

_Putain de merde, tu fous quoi !_

_Je te promets que si tu ne viens pas…_

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive aujourd'hui ?

Comme par hasard !

_Hasard de merde, oui !_

Comment être plus malchanceux que lui ?

_Impossible ! La poisse est mon second nom !_

Ses dents claquaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il ramena son poignet tremblant près de son visage

16h36

Six minutes de retard.

_Quel putain d'enfoiré !_

_Je jure sur mon honneur qu'il va crevé_

Il se força à se redresser, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

Il poussa sur ses bras pour se mettre debout…

… et s'affala dans un cri sur le sol humide.

Il s'allongea en position fœtale, ses spasmes devenant de plus en plus insupportables.

Il haïssait sa vie, il la haïssait chaque jour d'avantage.

_Chaque jour de merde qui passe et qui rend mon existence encore plus merdique et minable _

Encore maintenant, couché sur le sol

_Comme un putain de chien, un bâtard qui crève seul dans une voix sans issue_

Encore maintenant il se demandait comment sa vie avait pu à ce point se détériorer.

Lui qui, il y avait encore quelque mois, était quelqu'un d'apprécié, d'entouré… d'aimé ?

_Non, pas aimé, certainement pas aimé ! Vu comment ces conards m'ont jeté et oublié comme un vulgaire objet sans intérêt !_

La douleur se fit plus intense, la rancœur et l'amertume se mêlaient à la souffrance de son corps.

Il avait mal

Comme jamais

Mal à en mourir

_A en crever ? Pourquoi pas !_

_Qu'ai-je d'autre à faire dans ce bas monde ?_

_Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre ces gens qui m'aimaient vraiment ?_

_Solo_

_Sœur Hélène_

_Le père Maxwell_

_Même le prof G_

_Lui aussi m'aimait !_

_A sa façon, mais il m'aimait !_

Dans sa tête, le poison se propageait rapidement.

_Il faut que ça cesse !_

Sa tête, son ventre, son corps…

Tant de souffrance devenait intolérable.

_J'ai mal_

_Mal _

_Mal_

_Mal_

…

Il sentit un goût âcre naître dans sa gorge.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, et quelques secondes plus tard son estomac se tordit violemment et il vomit tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois de suite, la bile qu'il recrachait lui brûlant la gorge et la bouche.

_Putain de merde_

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un léger bruit dans l'agitation de la ville.

Un son insignifiant.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Des larmes amères

De douleur

De tristesse

De désespoir

Ses premières larmes depuis sa naissance.

Elles glissèrent sur ses joues

Apaisantes

Lénifiantes

Anesthésiantes ?

Il n'avait jamais pleuré.

Mais, bon sang, comme cela lui faisait du bien !

Les pleurs lui brûlaient davantage la gorge, mais également le nez, les yeux…

Les plaies multiples sur son visage n'étaient pas épargnées par la descente inéluctable de ces larmes.

Mais cela le soulageait tellement !

La douleur de son cœur qui partait peu à peu…

Il savait qu'il n'était plus rien.

Mais il venait de le réaliser véritablement maintenant.

Rien

Un être aussi insignifiant que son cri dans cette ville.

Cette ville où personne ne se souciait de lui.

Ce monde où tous l'avaient oublié.

_Même eux_

Même eux

_Même eux que j'aimais plus que tout, eux sans qui ma vie n'aurait aucun sens…_

_Elle n'a plus de sens maintenant_

_Ils m'ont laissé_

_Ils m'ont abandonné_

_Ils m'ont oublié_

Ses pleurs n'étaient pas un apitoiement sur son sort.

Bien au contraire.

_Si je suis ici, si je suis comme ça, c'est mon destin_

_Dieu l'a voulu pour moi_

_Je le mérite…_

Ces larmes étaient seulement un moyen d'extérioriser la douleur.

Mais peut-être aussi un moyen de se défaire de cet amour à leur égard

_Ils ne méritent même pas que je pense à eux_

Ses forces s'amoindrissaient à mesure que le temps passait.

_Il ne viendra plus_

Nouveau spasme de douleur

De manque…

_Putain, il me faut ma came, ou je vais crever !_

La drogue.

Son seul moyen de quitter cet enfer.

Ou plutôt d'oublier le cauchemar qu'était sa vie.

L'argent n'était pas un problème.

_Ils m'ont largué avec du fric, ces enculés !_

_Pour avoir la conscience tranquille_

Alors il n'en manquait pas.

Il pouvait se payer des maisons dans chaque pays du monde, colonies comprises.

Il pouvait s'acheter des yachts, des bijoux, des vêtements de grands couturiers.

…_des putes…_

Il pouvait

Mais il ne voulait pas.

Car cela signifiait recommencer une autre vie.

Devenir

_Quelqu'un d'autre…_

Non !

Il était Duo Maxwell !

Il était pilote de Deathscythe, terroriste

Il était celui qui devait rétablir la paix

Il était…

_Rien_

_Je ne suis plus rien_

_Je ne suis plus qu'un mec paumé, un drogué_

_Un déchet de plus dans un monde de misère_

Il n'était plus rien.

Il n'avait plus rien.

Juste de l'argent qu'il ne voulait pas.

Juste une vie qu'il ne voulait plus.

Ils ne les avaient plus, eux.

_Juste leur putain de fric !_

Il n'aimait pas l'alcool.

Sauf le saké, mais il lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux avec eux.

_Avec lui_

L'alcool, il n'en voulait pas.

Alors pourquoi pas la drogue ?

Pour oublier sa vie

La drogue, c'était l'idéal.

Il en avait déjà pris.

_Quelques joins_

Pour oublier la guerre pendant quelques minutes.

_Avant, quand j'étais encore quelqu'un_

Mais il lui fallait plus

Plus fort

Cocaïne, ecstasy, héroïne

Snifer, gober, se piquer

Encore et toujours plus

Le corps en redemande autant que le cœur

Pour tout oublier

Ne plus se souvenir de rien

De personne

_Pour les oublier, eux_

Mais ça ne marchait pas.

_Ils sont toujours là, même dans mes délires_

Alors on augmentait la dose.

Toujours plus.

L'accoutumance fut son seul résultat.

Eux, il ne les oubliait pas.

_Jamais_

Eux et leur traîtrise.

_Elle est belle, l'amitié _

Les « je t'aime, moi non plus », il les connaissait par cœur.

Que des mensonges.

Des mensonges qui faisaient mal.

_Plus mal encore que cette came pourrie qui me tue_

Il avait cru à leur affection.

A leur amitié.

_A leur amour…_

Il y avait tellement cru qu'il avait pensé que c'était vrai, réel.

_Sincère _

Il s'était pris au jeu

Tellement qu'il s'était trouvé un meilleur ami, des copains sincères

Quelqu'un à aimer…

_Mais je me suis trompé_

_Ils m'ont pris pour un con_

Une erreur

Une simple et minuscule erreur durant une mission.

Une erreur que n'importe qui aurait pu faire.

Personne n'est parfait, même le soldat parfait.

Et lui encore moins.

Il n'avait tué personne.

Il avait juste détruit quelques données.

Pas d'une importance capitale

Juste des données.

_Des putains de données_

Mais quel beau moyen de se débarrasser de lui !

G étant mort, cette erreur était parfaite pour eux.

_Elle tombait à pic_

Alors, deux jours après, on le priait

_gentiment_

de partir.

Comme ça.

Incompétence

_Incompétence !_

Il avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui demandait.

En essayant d'être le plus irréprochable possible.

Lui, incompétent !

Il avait fait une erreur.

**Une** erreur !

Il était parti.

Et personne

_Personne _

N'était venu le cherché.

Lui dire au revoir.

Ni même

_Lui_

_Lui_

_Lui _

_Pourquoi ?_

Il avait espéré, pendant deux mois.

Deux mois d'attente.

Mais

_Pas un appel, pas une visite_

_Rien_

_Ils m'ont oublié_

_Même lui_

_Lui..._

Il avait eu mal.

Mal

On l'avait trahi.

_**Il **m'a trahi_

Alors il a voulu oublier

Sa souffrance

Sa tristesse

_Eux_

_Lui_

Dans la drogue

Une vague de douleur le secoua violemment.

Et c'était cette même drogue qui était en train de le tuer.

Il le savait.

_Je vais mourir_

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

_Personne ne me regrettera de toute façon_

Il voulait juste partir avec son image dans la tête.

_Même s'il ne m'aime pas_

_Même s'il m'a trahi_

_Je mourrais avec lui dans mon cœur_

Il plongea difficilement la main dans sa poche et en sortit un sachet en plastique.

À l'intérieur, un petit carré de couleur rose.

Voilà tout ce qui lui restait.

Un trip de L.S.D

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espéré que son revendeur ne l'avait pas trompé sur la qualité du produit.

Il déposa le buvard au creux de sa main tremblante et l'avala rapidement.

Soupirant, il s'appuya sur le mur et ferma fortement les yeux.

La tête lui tournait déjà.

C'était une bonne chose.

Il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brusquement et battre à ses tempes

Le manque diminuait peu à peu

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Les couleurs lui semblèrent fortes.

Trop fortes?

_Bon sang, j'me suis pas fait avoir, c'est vraiment de la bonne_

Il baissa les paupières et son regard tomba sur le bracelet qui ornait son poignet gauche.

Il ne put retenir un soupir étouffé.

_Même dans l'état dans lequel je suis je peux revoir son visage_

_Ses yeux_

_Il me manque juste l'odeur de sa peau_

_Son odeur si sensuel_

_Unique…_

_Il me manque tellement!_

_Ses bras autour de moi_

_Sa bouche contre la mienne_

_Nos souffles mêlés_

_Tout ça me manque tant!_

_Même si les mots n'avaient jamais été présents, j'étais tellement sûr que tu m'aimais !_

_Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point?_

Il entendit un murmure.

Difficilement, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il sursauta brusquement.

Il était là!

Se redressant légèrement, il avala sa salive, la gorge sèche.

_Oh Mon Dieu!_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Il murmura :

- Heero ?

La silhouette hocha lentement la tête

- Mais… bredouilla-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le visage sérieux d'Heero se fendit en un grand sourire.

Il se releva péniblement et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers Heero.

À la moitié du chemin, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

_Putain, pourquoi ça bouge autant?_

Sa nausée revint brusquement.

Cherchant au fond de lui ses dernières forces, il rampa vers la silhouette d'Heero qui, durant sa chute, n'avait pas bougé et le regardait toujours avec ce doux sourire.

Lorsqu'il l'atteint, sa vue se brouilla et un sentiment de vide l'envahit.

_Merde, il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je sache pourquoi il est ici_

Il leva la tête.

- Heero, je…

Sa gorge le faisait souffrir, plus que de coutume.

Le soleil l'éblouissait et il n'arrivait plus à distinguer son visage.

Il tendit la main vers lui, sentant une irrépressible envie de le toucher.

Mais sa main ne toucha que le vide.

Un vide brusque

- Heero ?

Douloureux

- HEERO !

_Il est parti !_

_Il m'a encore abandonné !_

_Pourquoi !_

Une vive douleur lui vrilla les tympans.

_Heero je veux te voir !_

_Je t'en prie viens me chercher_

_Sauve-moi_

_Sauve-moi du moins que rien que je suis devenu_

_Sauve moi de ces ténèbres qui m'entourent un peu plus chaque jour_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras et emmène moi loin d'ici_

_Je t'en supplie …_

_Heero…_

Il s'effondra sur le sol.

_Trop de bruit_

_Trop de douleur_

_Il faut que je parte_

_Je ne veux plus souffrir_

_En pensant à toi_

_À vous_

_Je ne veux plus souffrir_

_Je ne veux…_

* * *

_- _Salut Chuk ! 

Le vieil homme leva la tête.

- Oh, salut Frank!

Chuk baissa un peu plus son chapeau sur le devant de sa tête pour protéger ses yeux du soleil brûlant de ce début d'après-midi.

Son regard vagabonda sur les passants, s'amusant de leur hétérogénéité.

Cela faisait plus de quarante ans, peut-être même pas loin de cinquante, qu'il habitait ici, et il découvrait encore des choses intéressantes à observer dans ce quartier.

Il porta sa cigarette à sa bouche et inspira une grande bouffé de nicotine.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un vieillard comme lui pouvait faire d'autre ?

Martha dirait qu'il pourrait s'occuper de son jardin.

Mais ses mains tremblaient trop, et il n'en avait vraiment pas l'envie.

Une sirène raisonna au loin.

« Tiens, se dit-il, voilà le cinquième depuis ce matin »

Il regarda le camion de pompier passer devant lui et tourner dans la petite impasse près de l'épicerie de Madame Tim.

Chuk se demanda ce qui se passait, s'il s'agissait d'une bagarre ou bien d'un viol.

Son ami Rick lui avait dit un jour que la cause de mortalité la plus répandue dans le quartier était la drogue.

L'overdose.

Chuk secoua la tête.

Il ne comprenait pas l'esprit de cette jeunesse qui se droguait à la recherche d'un plaisir illusoire.

Enfin, cela n'était pas son problème !

- Salut Chuk !

- Salut Lenny ! Tu sais ce qui se passe cette fois si ? demanda l'homme en désignant la voie sans issue.

- La mère Tim m'a dit que son mari avait retrouvé un gamin raide mort par terre. Il serait drogué ou un truc dans le genre.

- Ah ! Répondit Chuk, à moitié intéressé. Comment va ta femme ?

- Bien, et la tienne ? demanda Lenny en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Elle va bien. Tu en veux une ? Proposa-t-il en tendant son paquet de cigarettes.

- Ouais, merci. Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Chuk écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol.

- T'as raison.

**Owari**

**Voilà voilà ;)**

**Ne me haïssez pas ! **

**Pour les intéressés je vais essayer de publier la suite de Corps à Corps, Décadence, ce week-end, mais je ne vous promets pas du tout lol.**

**J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis sur cette fic, alors n'hésitez-pas ;p**

**Merci, et à la prochaine.**

**Daiya **


End file.
